Portable computers and other electronic devices are now commonly used in remote locations or other locations inconvenient for conventional electrical usage. These remote locations may vary widely. For example, the confines of an airplane or airport terminal encountered by a travelling business person typically do not provide electricity for those desiring to utilize electronic devices. Similarly, a remote location such as a wilderness area would present problems to a research scientist, or park ranger desiring to use an electronics device.
The users of these electronic devices are faced with the obvious problem of providing adequate power to the device they are using. Currently the operator of these devices is provided a single solution to the operation of a device in a remote location. This solution is to provide power to the device from rechargeable batteries.
The batteries appropriate for use by electronic devices present several problems to the user. The user may have no access to a convenient source of electricity necessary to recharge the batteries and must, therefore, bring a large number of batteries into a remote location if power may be required for a long period. Batteries utilized by electronics are expensive, thus requiring a substantial investment to a user having the necessity of more than one battery. Additionally, batteries appropriate for use by electronic devices utilize materials that are harmful to the environment and are hazardous once disposed. For this reason many users of these batteries are uncomfortable with their use.
Furthermore, batteries of the type used by electronic devices such as computers are bulky and heavy, causing both discomfort and inconvenience during transport. If the user is travelling by foot, the problems are greatly exaggerated.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a power source for portable computers and other electronic devices that will provide a reliable source of power for anyone needing to operate such a device in a remote location or less remote location not providing electrical power. There is also a need for a power source that is small, light weight, and inexpensive. There is additionally a need for a power source that provides reliable power to an electronics device in a clean, efficient manner.